Total Drama Submarine!
by kacoj
Summary: Total Drama characters returns for the best season to come! Twelve contestants battle in the Mclean Submarine for a grand prize! Ten contestants are remaining and a brand new chapter is out! Who will comes out of top in this incredible challenge? Nine pthead Trent or pervert Cody? Read to found out in the most hilarious Total Drama fic!
1. A Brand New Aventure!

Cut to Wawanakwa Island. Chris stand on the Dock of Shame.

Chris:Hello, viewers at home! You aren't dreaming, Total Drama is back, and stronger, brutal-er and beautifuller than before. Last season, zombie cracked-head Shawn wins it all and brings the prize home. Well, that's enough spoilers, check out Pahkitew Island if you want, that season was quite the bomb!

So, following the Ridonculous Race, which was ridiculous and missing some crispy Chris…Honestly, a returning team is winning? Stealing people from my show!? The producers decided to let me a last chance. And since Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Total Drama Zoke and Total Drama Pahkitew were so beloved, I decided to continue in this league. It is why I present you today

TOTAL

DRAMA

….

….

SUBMARINE!

 _(Firs seconds of Total Drama song)_

Cut back to Chris.

Chris: Like you I just said, this season is gonna be the best ever. Why? Because it takes place on the mighty Mclean Subamarine! (An old submarine appears at the surface, in front of the Dock of Shame.)

Chris: This year, no new contestants. Yeah, we take back some overly used contestants from the past seasons. Welcome back slippy geeky pervy Cody! (Cody appears on a boat.)

Cody: Chris, where the girls at?

Chris: In my pants.

Cody: Since when have you start making sex jokes?

Chris: This is a fanfic, let's make it awkward!

Cody: I guess I can live with that.

Chris: Yes, now shut up. Speaking of sex, here is the bomb itself, heartbreaking Lindsay!

Lindsay: Sometimes, I wonder in my bed…am I more stupid or more sexy?

Chris: You are both! And keep the good job, girl!

Lindsay: Thank you so much Zane, I am so happy!

Chris: Zane? What the fuck, it isn't even near my name.

Cody: At least she's beautiful.

Chris: That's right. The next contestant prefers books over boobs, it is Noah.

Noah (embarrassed): Dude, I love balls.

Chris: What?

Noah: …boobs, I meant boobs! My tongue slipped! Don't you start on the gay subject!

Lindsay: Navi, you are gay? That's so cute! I'm gonna tell all my friends.

Noah: You don't even remember their names.

Lindsay: …My friends have names? (Noah rolls his eyes)

Chris: Not that I love hearing you speaking, but I prefer you with a full mouth, Lindsay! Let's… (Chris gets cut by Noah).

Noah: Since when are you a perverted bastard, Chris? You look like a fanfic character. Oh, yeah, we are in a fanfic.

Chris: Shut up! How can you say such a cruel thing?

Noah: The sex jokes? The hyper used clichés? The swears? The idea of basing an entire season on a SUBMARINE? Characters that are out of character?

Chris: Zip it! Let's welcome back our dear sister, Leshawna!

Leshawna: Did I gav' you the right o' my name, brotha? Call me Leshawna again and I stick my gun in ya arse.

Cody: Leshawna is now a ghetto girl? Wow, such developments!

Leshawna: Wha' are ya saying, scrawing head? Speakin' o' old good Leshawna in her back? Guess what? I'm gonna kill ya, me and my hoodies.

Chris: This is not out of character, I guess? Oh, here comes the incroyable athlete and the worst winner of Total Drama, Lightning!

Lightning: Sha-this is sha-Lightning for sha-you! Sha-bam! I will sha-win once again.

Noah: What is wrong with you? Can't you speak like a normal human being?

Lindsay: I can't!

Noah: We already know that, Lindsay! But seriously, what's wrong with you?

Lightning: Sha-Lightning has sha-Tourette! So, sha-don't laught at sha-me! Lightning is the sha-man!

Noah: Whatever.

Cody (intrigued): Wait, you are a shaman? I can really use some of your magic tricks to make Gwen love me!

Gwen: I heard that.

Chris: Coming back from the winning seat, here is Gwen!

Gwen: I have lost at both Action, World Tour and Zoke, Chris. I wasn't in the winning seat.

Chris: But you did win season one!

Gwen: Against Owen? Is it a joke? And that was the worst season ever, I don't want to hear about it. Still mad I couldn't compete in Pahkitew Island.

Chris: Oh, isn't that adorable? Speaking of adorable, here comes Tyler!

Tyler: Extreme! Hahaha!

*Confessionnals*

Tyler: Since World Tour, I have trained myself to be the best athlete for my return in Total Drama. This year is my year! Hell yeah!

*End of Confessionnals*

Tyler: Hi babe.

Cody: Hi.

Tyler: I wasn't talking to you! I was … (He see Lindsay making out with Lightning).

Lindsay: Oh, Tyler! It has been so long! I don't know why you are black now, but you are so strong.

Lightning: Sha-bam! Sha-Lightning get the sha-bomb! Sha-sucks to be you, sha-jock!

Leshawna: Wait a minute! (She steals Lightning from Lindsay). No way I am letting a white chick take on the ghetto boy! Ya lucky to be alive, gurl. Lil princess should stay in tha castle, or else, I shot them right in tha mouth.

Lindsay (crying): Why are you stealing my Taylor? I love him!

Tyler: But I am here! It's me, Tyler, your boyfriend!

Lindsay: Tentacool? Never heard this name before. Nice meeting you, but I want to stay alone till I get my boyfriend back. (Stars crying.)

Tyler: But I am your boyfriend!

Chris: That is some drama! Let's do more by welcoming back the Starbucks chicks, Katie and Sadie!

Katie: EW

Sadie: EW

Cody: Hi, beauty!

Both girls: AAAAAH

*Confessionals*

Cody: Like my dad always say, go to the easy pickings.

Gwen: I heard that.

Cody: Gwen? What are you doing here? Oh, I guess you want some…

Gwen: What the fuck, Cody? I was the first one here, minding my own business till you arrive! Get out now!

*End of Confessionals*

Chris: After these nine contes…

Trent: NINE! I am back in the game.

Chris: It wasn't your turn! Go back in line!

Trent: You should say "go back in NINE".

Chris: Since when have you started doing terrible puns? This fanfic is worse than Total Drama Island!

Trent: No it is not.

Chris: How can you say no? You weren't even there!

Trent: Well…euh…NINE!

Chris: Shut up for God sake!

Trent: It is to relieve my stress. It is very important to me. I have to believe in the power of Nine. Each time I say Nine, something good would happen to me.

Chris: Ah yeah? Well take this! (He kicks Trent in the nuts).

Trent (in pain): Oh my splendid kiwis.

Owen: Kiwis? I am hungry!

Chris: Stop appearing out of nowhere! You aren't even a contestant, Owen!

Owen: Why not?

Chris: We already have enough fatties for this season. Go back home.

Owen: That's very mean. What if the viewers are fat or chubby?

Chris: I couln'd care less about the viewers! Go back home Owen, you are drunk!

Owen: Can I have a last speech before my departu…

Chris: NO! Gosh, I know this favor was too much in Total Drama Action!

Owen: But I kinda like that. Could you bring me back in the final Five for a second time?

Chris: NO! GO HOME! (He kicks Owen to the moon. Owen dies.)

Noah: At least, he is gone.

Cody: Wasn't Owen you friend?

Noah: No, he was my dog. Now, don't ever speak to me again or the NoCo fics will spread. Go humiliate yourself alone.

Chris: We are on a tight schedule, just like my pants, so let's continue. Welcome back Izzy!

Izzy: Hi, tiz iz good to be here. I am very hapy to be zone of uz.

Gwen: Don't tell me Izzy is now French? Wha the hell.

Izzy: I woulda like you to call me mizz Gonorrhée now.

Sadie: Ew…that is, like, so gross!

Izzy: You are a pig, shut up. Thiz iz you the grossest thing here. I can't wait to zpit on your tomb.

Katie: Don't talk to my friend like that!

Sadie: Yeah! Don't you dare!

Chris: Enough! Let's welcome back our last contestant, Ezekiel!

Ezekiel: Meow.

Chris: And yes, Ezekiel is now a cat. He has taken some treatments for his…state from World Tour, and he is now a big old cat.

Ezekiel: Meow meow.

Chris: So, this is all for the contestants this year. Exceptiong our special contestant in the final Five, but that's not for now! This season, you will be on an adventure in the superb Mclean Subamarine!

Everybody: YEAH!

Lindsay: I always want to take the plane!

Chris: But first of all, some littles rules. Each challenge will be an elimination one!

Gwen: Oh my god! It wasn't this difficult before.

Chris: Yeah, and that's line is stupid.

Cody: Don't insult my girlfriend!

Chris: I didn't insult your left hand, Cody, so let's continue. So, at the end of each challenge, there will be an elimination for the losing team. But what are the team? I will tell you right now! Team 1 will consist of…

Lindsay!

Lightning!

Leshawna!

Noah!

Izzy!

And….

…

….

…..

TYLER!

Tyler: YEAH! Same team that my girlfriend!

Chris: Sorry, I have made an error. The last teammate for Team 1 is actually Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Meow.

Tyler: What? You can't do that, Chris! I am an athlete!

Chris: Zip it. Team 1, you will be known as the…. Incroyable Syphilis!

Izzy: Dizguzting.

Chris: And now, for Team 2, we have….

Cody

Gwen

Katie

Sadie

And Tyler!

Trent: Chris, you haven't name me.

Chris: Ah yeah? Well, you are part of team Incroyable Syphilis now.

Gwen: Are you kidding? They already have six players and we only have five!

Chris: That means that less of your team will be eliminated, no?

Sadie: He has a good point.

Katie: A very good point.

Tyler: I am okay with that.

Cody: Without Trent on the team, I have more chance with Gwen.

Gwen: Fuck you guys.

Chris: So, Team 2, you will be known as…. The Delicious Lyme Decease!

Noah: Now I wanna puke.

Leshawna: Don't puke on ma team, yo scrawned eggs!

Lightning: That's sha-right! Sha-not in sha-front of my two sha-girlfriends!

Noah: Oh great.

Chris: Thanks for sticking with us, next episode is the departure! Don't miss the incredible begginign of Total

Drama

SUBMARINE!


	2. Total Drama Idol

Chris: Welcome back, it is now time for the first challenge of the season. Before going deep into the sea, our contestants will fight in a little challenge. Are you ready?

Izzy: Yez I am.

Trent: I will need a little more time to prepare myself.

Chris: Ok, so let's begin!

Trent: But…

Chris: For the first challenge, we have hid…

Noah: Hold on a second. "We"?

Chris: I am talking about me and Chef.

Lightning: Sha-Chef is here?

Chris: Yes, and…

Sadie: OMG, he is sooooo a sexy beast!

Katie: That's true! Where is the beauty?

Chris: Don't. Interrupt. Me. EVER. (The Starbucks girls are scared.) Chef is waiting for you in the submarine.

Cody: Ok, let's go!

Chris: Not now, Cody, we have a challenge! Like I said, we have hid…

Lindsay: I don't understand who is we?

Chris: If that hips of yours weren't so fine, I would have shot you. Now, shut up.

Tyler: Hey! Don't threat my girlfriend like that!

Lightning: Your sha-girlfriend? She's sha-mine.

Leshawna: Hey big man, have you really said tha? Don't go around cheatin' me or I sweare I'll pick up ya zazibo and shove it into ya mouth! Ya mine!

Lightning: Sha-Lightning have sha-two sha-girlfriends and he knows how sha-to please both. He doesn't take sha-orders.

Chris: Sha up! (Silence).

Noah: That joke was terrible. I want to kill myself now.

Izzy: Go do it, yu izpocrite. Wee don't need yu.

Gwen: Can we get on with the challenge instead of throwing bad jokes?

Cody: That's why I love you.

Gwen: Whatever, freak. I would never care one second about you.

Chris: So, like I was going to say, we have hidden twelve idols at camp Wawanakwa. They all have special powers, from Immunity to multiple votes to Sex Surprise. Your goal is to found them and come back here. The team that has the most idols will win Invicibility. Also you got to keep the idols you found.

Noah: Speaking of idols and elimination, what is the prize for this season? I don't do all this for nothing.

Chris: The prize is a surprise. It will be revealed at the final Five. So, Incroyable Syphilis and Delicious Lyme Decease, go!

Lightning and Leshawna are making out in a bush.

Lightning: Sha-me like this, but sha-me think we sha-should go sha-search for sha-idols.

Leshawna: Don't you dare tell me wha' to do! A ghetto girl is free.

Lightning: So, let's sha-profit of our sha-lone time.

Ezekiel: Meow.

Lightning: Sha-bitch!

Katie and Sadie are walking in the woods.

Sadie: Katie, I really like being your friend.

Katie: Oh! Do you remember that rock?

Sadie: Yes! It was back in Total Drama Island!

Katie: When I told you you were fat!

Sadie: …excuse me? You know I have terrible issues with my weight? You know I have been bullied during my entire high school? You know…

Katie: Stop Sadie!

Sadie: Why?

Katie: An inferior character like you can't show depth!

Sadie: That's true. You are a true friend, Katie. I'll lick you.

Katie: I'll eat you. (Giggles) Not in that way, obviously.

Noah: That joke was awkward and not even funny.

Katie: But there is a lot of them in every fanfiction I've read!

Noah: It doesn't mean it's a good thing. It just show that the author of Total Drama fanfictions are immature.

Sadie: Speaking of sex isn't immature. It is for adults!

Noah: Well, not when it is used in an unnatural way that just show that the author is obviously a virgin and doesn't know what he talks about.

Katie: Ah yeah? You sounded like Donald Trump.

Noah: Bravo Katie, you just show another weak point of fanfiction: reference to pop culture.

Katie: How is it bad? It's funny!

Noah: There is no way the canon Katie will talk about American politics.

Katie: Keeping everything canon is not fun!

Noah: Just…just…I hate you.

Sadie: Katie! You've won an argument.

Noah: I never surrender!

Sadie: Oh, an idol! (Starts running along with Katie.)

*Confessionals*

Noah: I despise bad fanfiction. My only role in this story is to point out weak points. This story doesn't even have a prize! What is the author smoking?

*End of Confessionals*

Izzy: Why iz life so difficult.

Lindsay: Hi Cheezwiz. Have you seen Tyler?

Izzy: The last time I see him, he waz zcrewing wiz Lezhawna in front of Esekiel.

Lindsay: That can't be.

Izzy: Life iz hard.

Lindsay: Oh, an idol!

Izzy: There zhe goes.

Meanwhile, Tyler has found an idol.

Tyler: Extreme! Yeah!

Cody: Hi.

Tyler: Hi Cody.

Cody: I've got something to ask you.

Tyler: Go ahead.

Cody: How do you manage to get Lindsay? I've been trying to understand the complex female genitals and I couln'd even approach Gwen…

Tyler: You got it all wrong, dude.

Cody: How? I'm the Code-meister.

Tyler: Do not focus on the reward, focus on the challenge.

Cody: What is "the challenge"?

Tyler: The brain. If you want a girl in your bed, you need to be in her head. Wise coach Simmons always told me that. And it worked with Lindsay!

Cody: Well…maybe because Lindsay doesn't have a brain?

Tyler:…Do you want my help or not!

Cody: Yes! I need to get Gwen!

Tyler: I can give you my wise councels. But, in exchange, you would have to vote the same way as me.

Cody: Deal!

*Confessionals*

Tyler: Look at the mastermind! I'm gonna rule this season! I am a pro! Failure is not an option!*

*End of Confessionals*

Trent:: How is it going, Gwen?

Gwen: Please, I just want to be alone. I feel like I am the only sane person on this season.

Ezekiel: Meow.

Gwen: No, Ezekiel, it's not because you are a cat that you are sane.

Ezekiel: Meow.

Trent: I can be sane, Gwen!

Gwen: Do you really want to get back with me?

Trent: No! I just want to be friends.

Gwen: We aren't on the same team.

Trent: That means nothing! Look, to prove my loyalty, I'll show you the idols I found. I have five of them! (He show her.)

Gwen: Pretty impressive. I have found four.

Trent: F..Four?

Gwen: Yes…why?

Trent: Five…plus..four..means…NINE! NINE! NINE! NEIN! NINE!

Trent steals Gwen's idols and starts running.

Gwen: Hey fucker! Get back here!

Chris: It is the end of the challenge. Please, show the idols you have found. Delicious Lyme Decease?

Sadie: I have one!

Katie: No, it's mine!

Sadie: No, I found it!

Katie: Yeah, but you are already fat! Give me that!

Chris: Other idols, team?

Tyler: Yeah, I have one!

Chris: That's all? Cody, Gwen?

Cody: I have other preoccupations.

Gwen: I had four but Trent stole them.

Trent: NINE!

Chris: Okay…that sucked monkey balls! Let's see for the Incroyable Syphilis.

Trent: NINE! I got nine of them!

Chris: That's good, Trent…who has the last idol!

Lindsay: I got it!

Lightning: That's a sha-good sha-teamwork!

Noah: Only two of us worked for the victory, it is nothing to be proud. We even have the advantage of two persons.

Ezekiel: Meow.

Chris: So, that means that…

Izzy: Izzy wanz fire! (She takes Trent's idols and throw them into a fire.) Thiz iz hot! Like it, like it!

Chris: Well, I was going to say that the Incroyable Syphilis won, but now that they only have one idol, they lose to the Delicious Lyme Decease!

Gwen: That's karma.

Chris: Last thing, wich idol have you found?

Lindsay: I found an idol of myself!

Chris: Well, no power for this one. This idol only mean that you are the hottest person on the island besides me. Other idol?

Sadie: My idol is Ezekiel.

Chris: Well, this is the only idol with no power what so ever. Tyler?

Tyler: Mine is you!

Chris: Tyler, you have just found an Invicibility statue! Can save you from one elimination ceremony.

Tyler: Extreme!

He stops screaming when he see all his teammates looking toward him.

Chris: So, let's up on the Mclean Submarine and start this show!

*Confessionals*

Trent: So, I guess we have to vote for someone? Who other than the crazy French chick that lose it all for us?

*Confessionals*

Leshawna: I'm a ghetto girl an' I wanta be the only out of character. Screw this Izzy white bitch.

*Confessionals*

Lightning: Sha-Izzy lose it for us!

*End of Confessionnals*

 **Elimination Ceremony**

Chris: Incroyable Syphilis, you lost today. One of you will get voted off. I already have the votes and it is quite the surprise.

Noah: Izzy is obviously the one going home.

Izzy: Why mee? I waz so good!

Noah: You were. This season, you are useless.

Chris: So, the first marshmallow is for the love of my heart, Lindsay.

Lindsay: Yes!

Chris: The next ones are for…

Ezekiel

Lightning

Trent

Noah!

This only left Izzy and Leshawna.

Chris: Two horrible characters. One of you will give me the pleasure of your departure. The last marshmallow is for…

….

…

…

…

….

…

…..

…

….

…

…

…

…

Leshawna.

Leshawna: Get booted out, crazy girl! Nobody gonna rule my side o' town, eh!

Izzy: Thiz iz zad. Zorry my friends.

Chris: Izzy, can you please come with me for your boot.

Izzy: Yez.

Chris and Izzy are in front of a big door.

Chris: The boot elimination is quite good this season. I present you the…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **THE SWIM OF SHAME!**

Izzy: Thiz iz an horrible idea.

Chris: Yeah, try to do better! (He push a button and the door opens, letting Izzy in the middle of the ocean.)

Chris: One down, eleven to go! Who will go home in the next episode? Which tema is gonna win? Can Tyler save his babe from Lightning and me? Can Noah win it all? Will Cody win Gwen's heart? All the answers in the next episode of Total

Drama

 **SUBMARINE**

 **Incroyable Syphilis:** Lightning, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, Noah, Ezicat

 **Delicious Lyme Decease:** Sadie, Katie, Gwen, Cody, Tyler

 **Eliminated:** Izzy

 **So, how was it? I know that the cast for this fanfic seems strange, but you will see I have a perfect planning for this one. It is truly gonna be memorable. There is only thirteen episodes, and two of them are already out! The winner will surprise and satisfy you. Also, there will be a special new contestant half-way through, you don't want to miss that one, hahaha!**

 **See you later and review please!**


	3. The Plot Thickens!

**So, anyone reading? No? I guess my story is too perfect. Some of you may think this is a weak writing, but at least, I don't have puppets as contestants. My characters are out of character? I don't think so, you are just jealous.**

 **After this chapter, I can say with certitude that this fanfic is gonna be one of the best for this fandom. A few twists are near, so don't stop reading! It is very good!**

Chris is standing in the commander's room of the Mclean Submarine.

Chris: Welcome back, viewers! Last episode, both teams went searching for idols. Leshawna and Lightning were making out, Noah was a bitch and Trent found nine idols, having steal some from Gwen! But in the end, the Delicious Lyme Decease win it all with the help of crazy Izzy. Her team didn't hesitate one second to eliminate her, and we have now eleven contestants left. Who will win? Will Sadie eat Katie? Will Cody gets the heart of Gwen? Can Noah know-it-all don't know it all? Found out right on Total

Drama

 **SUBMARINE**

 _(I Wanna Be Famous)_

Katie and Sadie are playing in the Delicious Lyme Decease's room.

Sadie: Oh I like that game.

Katie: Me too! Rock paper scissors completely…rock!

Sadie: Hahaha LOL I see what you did there.

Sadie see the broccoli Katie is eating. She look at her own burger.

Sadie: Hey Katie.

Katie: What?

Sadie: We have been friends for a long time, aren't we?

Katie: …yes?

Sadie: You know I always had problems with my weight and I feel insecure about it?

Katie: …yes?

Sadie: To help my self-esteem, would you…like…gain weight to be like me?

Katie:. What?!

Sadie: It is only a little thing I ask, please!

Katie: You want me to get fat? Are you out of your mind?

Sadie: But Katie…It would really be cool if we are both fat! We could compare our bellies!

Katie: The only comparison I like is that I am thin and you are fat.

Sadie: That's really mean! Fuck you.

Katie: Ah yeah? Well fuck you too!

The two girls start fighting.

*Confessionals*

Katie: What is Sadie thinking? She wants to fatten me up!

*End of Confessionals*

On the other side of the rooms, Tyler and Cody are talking.

Cody: So, how can I win a woman's heart, master?

Tyler: Gwen won't do. You turn her off too much, she is a lost case.

Cody: Euh… are you sure?

Tyler: Hell yeah I am.

Cody: So, who should I target next?

Tyler: There are five other girls this season. One of them is my beautiful Lindsay, so she's out of the way. Izzy is also already gone. What do you think of Leshawna?

Cody: She's already with Lightning and she scares me.

Tyler: Okay…that leaves you the two Starbucks chicks.

Cody: Sadie and Katie? I can work with Katie, but with Sadie…ew.

Tyler: Maybe you should reconsider your standards, Cody. Don't target too high, you might fall.

Cody: Wise words. But still, Sadie?

*Confessionals*

Cody: Tyler wants me to hit on Sadie…No way! After all, I am the Code-meister, I just want the best.

*End of Confessionals*

Gwen is drawing while listening the boys.

Gwen: _What a bunch of idiots…And you know what is worse? Cody actually has a chance with Katie and Sadie. My teammates are just plain stupid and incompetent._

 **(Incroyable Syphilis' room)**

Leshawna: I'm feelin' much better without tha crazy French biatch on tha team.

Lightning: Sha-yeah! Now, sha-kiss me!

Lindsay appears between the two lovers.

Lindsay: Tyler! You can't do that to me! I am your girlfriend!

Lightning: Sha-Know! But why sha-Lightning will profit from one sha-girlfriend when he can have sha-two!

Leshawna seems pensive.

Leshawna: I gat an idea, stupid folks.

Lightning: Sha-Lightning sha-listens!

Leshawna: I gat to rule tha game back in tha first season and I think I can bring all our three sorry butts in tha final three spot.

Lindsay: Seriously? That's so cool of you, Laquinishiqua!

Lightning: Sha-Le-Sha-wna is right! I can sha-use a little sha-help!

Leshawna: Then we gat a deal, ghetto folks.

At the other end of the room, Noah frowns while reading.

*Confessionals*

Noah: An alliance of three in a team of six? They can have full control and I can't let that happen. I got to talk to Trent about this.

*End of Confessionals*

Trent is doing push-ups.

Noah: Hey Trent…what the hell are you doing?

Trent: Seven…Eight…NINE! I was doing push-ups…you know, physical activity?

Noah rolled his eyes.

Noah: I know what physical activity is. Now, I got to tell you something.

Trent: What? Gwen wants me back?

Noah: …Didn't you get passed that?

Trent: Yeah, but a man could profit from…you…physical activity. (winks)

Noah: Yeah. Or you could shut up. Now, what I wanted to say is…

Trent: Hey man! Stay polite!

Noah: Sorry, but your joke was horrible. Now, Lightning and…

Trent: Are you telling me about that jerk? Really? Stop wasting my time.

Noah: I'm not wasting your time!

Trent: Yes you are. I'm gonna do some push-ups. (go away)

Noah: _What an imbecile. Now, my only option is Ezicat._

*Confessionals*

Trent: I know Noah is a tricky intelligent bastard and I know that he wanted to trick me into an alliance. But the power of the nine is stronger than that. Oh yeah, I'll show everyone! Got to bring the big prize home!

*End of Confessionals*

A voice comes from the interphone in the submarine.

Chris: Hello campers! Get in the Challenge Room right now for your next challenge! Hahahahaha!

Gwen: I don't like that laugh.

Cody: Not one bit.

Gwen: Cody! Stop harassing me for once!

Cody: But I did nothing!

Gwen: Oh yeah? What is this hand I feel on my thigh?

Cody: It is not me, it's Ezicat.

Ezekiel: Meow.

Gwen: Get off me, I'm allergic to cats!

*Confessionals*

Ezekiel: Meow meow.

*End of Confessionals*

 **(Challenge Room)**

Chris: Welcome to today's challenge. It is Truth or Dare time!

Sadie and Katie: EWWWWW!

Noah: You already did this in Pahkitew Island.

Chris: I don't care! The rule of this challenge is simple. I will call one member from each team and they have to choose if they want to answer a question or to do a small challenge.

Cody: How do you know we aren't lying?

Chris: Chef just construct this lie detector. If you lie, we will know it. So, if you lie or if you lose a challenge, your team lose one life. Each team has three lives. Make four errors and you are heading to elimination ceremony!

Sadie: Glad I am good at this game!

Chris: Ah yeah? Let's start with you, Sadie. Truth or Dare?

Sadie: Truth, obviously!

Katie: EW you are a risk-taker!

Chris: Here we go. Who do you think is the most beautiful person in this place?

Sadie: Me, obviously.

The lie detector doesn't make a noise.

Chris: Well…She told the truth…kind of…Trent, you are up!

Trent: I choose Dare! Because I am a real man!

Chris: Okay…you have to count to eight. You cannot count any number that comes after or you lose the dare. Go!

Trent: One…two…three…four…

Leshawna: I dan't want see ya miss tha one, white boy!

Trent: …five…six…seven…eight…

There is a moment of silence.

Chris: Well, you…

Trent: NINE!

Chris: …failed. Man, that was really easy, and your team just lost a point because of that.

Trent: Sorry guys, I couldn't help it.

Noah: Are you serious? This dare was easier than Lindsay.

Lindsay: Very true.

Chris: So, it is now the turn of…Cody! Truth or Dare?

Cody: Eum…Truth?

Chris: Okay! If you want to spend a night with one of the girls, besides Gwen, who will it be?

Cody: Euh…

He looks towards Tyler who points Sadie.

Tyler: Go for the easy picking, dude!

Cody: Ok! I will choose Sadie?

Sadie: What?...Wow! I think I am in love!

Katie: Why would he choose you?

The lie detector turn red.

Chris: Guess Cody was lying. Delicious Lyme Decease, you lose your first life.

Katie: That's more like it. No way will he chose a fattie over me.

Sadie: EXCUSE ME?

Katie: Sorry, Sadie, I didn't meant it.

Chris: Each team has now two lives. Lightning, you are next!

Lightning: Sha-Lightning choose sha-dare! He is a sha-man!

Chris: Ok, you have to kiss Noah.

Noah: Don't you dare.

Lightning: Sha-Lightning will never do sha-such a disgusting sha-thing! Sha-no!

Chris: Ok, but your team lose another life.

Leshawna: We gat to step up our game, guys! I can't accept tha.

Lightning: You would sha-prefer I kiss sha-gay dude?

Lindsay: Oh no Tyler! Please no!

Tyler: Lindsay, I am the real Tyler!

Chris: Zip it, everyone! Next team speaking lose another life!

Ezekiel: Meow.

Chris: ARRRGH! Team Incroyable Syphilis, you lose your last life. Another mistake, and someone is going home!

Silence spreads between the campers.

Chris: Ok, Katie, your turn. Truth or Dare?

Katie: Truth.

Chris: Who is your true BFF?

Katie: I would say Sadie, but she's kind of my XLF actually. For Extra Large Friend.

The lie detector stay put.

Chris: Well, that was mean…but you don't lose any life! Leshawna, Truth or Dare?

Leshawna: Dare!

Chris: You have to kill this little puppy with your bare hands.

Leshawna: A ghetto girl can do tha.

 **CENSORED**

Chris: That was disturbing. Gwen, it is your turn.

Gwen: Oh God.

Chris: Who is the sexier man here?

Gwen: …Lightning.

The lie detector turns red.

Chris: That was a lie!

Lightning: How is this a sha-lie? Sha-Lightning is sha-sexy!

Chris: I don't know, but I guess Team Delicious Lyme Decease lose another life! They have now one, against the Incroyable Syphilis who doesn't have one!

*Confessionals*

Gwen: The truth is…between these golfballs, Trent is easily the most sexy man. No way I am telling that however.

*Confessionals*

Cody: Maybe I am the true sexiest man for Gwen? What a day!

*End of Confessionals*

Chris: Next is Noah!

Noah: Kill me.

Chris: Truth or Dare?

Noah: I can't risk physical activity, so let's do true.

Chris: Noah, where is the last time you piss on yourself?

Noah: …Last night.

The lie detector stands still.

Lindsay: Ow! That is so disgusting!

Noah: I don't want to explain myself.

Chris: Yeah, yeah, we will see that…Sadie, your turn!

Tyler: Hey! You passed me!

Chris: You are stupid. Truth or Dare, Sadie?

Sadie: Dare!

Chris Ok..you just have to hug Katie.

Sadie have anger in her eyes. She moves towards Katie before punching her in the head.

Sadie: That's what you get to call me a fatass!

Katie: I have said the truth!

Sadie: Fuck you!

Katie: You are only jealous because I'm thinner! You want to fatten me so you can become the thin friend!

Sadie: That's the only thing I deserve after all these years!

Katie: The only thing you deserve is ten years in psychiatry hospital!

Chris: That is some drama! But we have to go back to team Syphilis! Ezekiel, your turn! Truth or Dare?

Ezekiel: Meow.

Chris: Euh…okay? One moew for Truth, two meow for Dare.

Ezekiel: Meow.

Chris: What is your biggest secret?

Ezekiel: Meow meow meow.

The lie detector doesn't change.

Chris: That is anticlimactic…but Ezekiel didn't lie, so you are safe. Katie, your turn!

Katie: I choose Truth!

Chris: What do you think of Sadie?

Katie: She is a stuck-up bitch and I hated her. She wants to fatten me and I can't have that. She is the worse friend I've had since kindergarten. I hope she dies from a long death.

The lie detector turns red.

Katie: Well, I hope she dies roasted as a Thanksgiving Turkey.

Chris: Disturbing…but still too late! Team Delicious Lyme Decease, you lose and I will see you at the ceremony tonight!

 **(Delicious Lyme Decease's Room)**

Cody: So, who do we vote for?

Tyler: Katie and Sadie will vote for each other. To prove your loyalty, let's vote Katie.

Cody: Why?

Tyler: If you want to show your love to Sadie, you have to save her.

Cody: But I don't want Sadie…

Tyler: Do you want a girlfriend, Cody?

Cody: Yes…

Tyler: Well, do as I told you!

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris: We have quite a vote tonight. There are five of you and four marshmallows. The person without marshmallows is out of the game and go back home. The firs marshmallow is for Gwen.

Gwen: Hell yeah.

Chris: The second one is for Tyler.

Tyler: Extreme!

That left Sadie, Katie and Cody.

Chris: Each of you receive votes tonight. But I can say that Cody is safe.

Cody: Yeah! But who vote for me?

Gwen: (whistles)

Chris: The last marshmallow of the night…

Katie: Bet you want that sugar for yourself bitch.

Sadie: I'm gonna shove it in your mouth bitch.

Chris: The last marshmallow is for…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

IT'S A TIE!

Sadie and Katie: (Gasp)

Tyler: How?

Cody: That means there will be a tie breaker?

Chris: No need! Sadie is going home!

Sadie: Why?

Chris: Because you are a fatso! Return home, big girl, TV don't need you!

Sadie stars crying. Katie seems feeling bad.

Chris: Sadie, it is time for you to take the Swim of Shame.

Sadie: Goodbye, my friends…I am so sad…

*Confessionals*

Cody: Voting off Katie? No way! She is a bomb! Tyler can't tell the Code-meister what to do, never!

*End of Confessionals*

In the storage room, Katie is pensive.

Katie: My friend has been voted off because she was fat. What if I had accepted to gain weight for her? There would have been a fair tie breaker.

Katie looks at herself.

Katie: I think there are things must important than a figure. For you, Sadie, I will gain weight. I will fatten me up in the game now and try to win as a fatty. It wasn't fair for you, and I want to avenge that. Viewers, you would see more of me now. (Giggles than take a burger).

Chris: What a shocker! What is going to happen next? Stay tune to another episode of Total

Drama

 **SUBMARINE!**

 **VOTES**

 **Gwen:** Cody

 **Katie:** Sadie

 **Sadie:** Katie

 **Cody :** Sadie

 **Tyler :** Katie

Sadie : 2 (lost tie-breaker)

Katie : 2 (win tie-breaker)

Cody : 1

 **Incroyable Syphilis:** Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Noah, Ezekiel, Trent

 **Delicious Lyme Decease:** Katie, Cody, Gwen, Tyler

 **Eliminated:** Izzy, Sadie

 **Didn't see that plot twist coming, have you? Now, the plot will thickens. (giggles) It will truly be memorable. Stay put, and please, review the best fanfic in fandom! At least, I think. See you later!**


	4. Hide and I SEE YOU

**Hey! Here is a small uptade! Hope you like it (you should, in my opinion). With the Final Ten, this story is coming nicely. Ten episodes left! Let's roll!**

 **Delicious Lyme Decease's Room**

Katie is stuffing her face up. Cody, who's passing by, stop.

Cody: What are you doing, Katie?

Katie (eating): I want to get fat.

Cody: You WHAT?

Katie: For the sake of my precious friend Sadie, I must get fat and win this game.

Cody: Didn't you hate her?

Katie: It is not because you hate someone that you can't help them.

Cody: Very true.

*Confessionals*

Cody: What I am going to do? Katie wants to be fat! What the hell! She was supposed to be my next target! It is time for the Code-meister to act!

*End of Confessionals*

Gwen is writing her diary. Tyler approach her.

Tyler: Hey my friend.

Gwen: I don't have friend.

Tyler: Well...Hey comrade.

Gwen: You are annoying. Get out.

Tyler: Please, calm down and hear me out.

Gwen (rolls her eyes): Let's go.

Tyler: I and Cody are thinking of voting of Katie next time we lose.

Gwen: Well, I'll vote for Cody once again.

Tyler: Dude, not cool!

Gwen: Never call me dude once again, please.

Tyler: Sorry, gal…The point is…won't you vote for us?

Gwen: Why should I? If you vote Katie, then you and Cody will vote me out. My best plan is to side with Katie and force a tie-breaker against Cody. He's weak as shit.

Tyler: Oh yeah? I think you are forgetting about this! (He shows her the Chris Invincibility Statue.) Help us, and this little gift is yours.

Gwen (surprised): Are you serious?

Tyler: Dead serious.

Gwen: Well, I will think about that.

*Confessionals*

Tyler: I totally have her in my pocket, man!

*Confessionals*

Gwen: This sounds like a good idea…but I had to make sure I get this statue before voting. No way I'm doing what he wants only to get backstabbed.

*End of Confessionals*

 **Incroyable Syphilis' Room**

Lindsay and Leshawna are putting make-up on.

Lindsay: Hey Latteshina…what do you think of Thunderbird?

Leshawna: If ya mean ma boy Lightning, I'll say he is a mighty fine lovebird. Tha nigga know how ta rock tha booty, for sure.

Lindsay: No, that's not what I mean, Leedles! Don't you think it is a bad idea to share him?

Leshawna: I be honest with you, white girl. I rather vote ya next time we lose. A ghetto girl doesn't share his nigga for ever. Prepare to get ya arse out of here.

Lindsay: So…you want war?

Leshawna: Exactly little bird. Try not getting shot before I gat you.

*Confessionals*

Lindsay: Lawawawawa is not a good person.

*Confessionals*

Leshawna: No shit stupid girl.

*End of Confessionals*

Somewhere else, Lightning is talking to Trent.

Lightning: I sha-hate to sha-say this, but I sha-not know what to sha-do.

Trent: What's the problem, man?

Lightning: I sha-need advices of sha-administration of sha-love.

Trent: Well, you have your counsellor right here, dude! They don't name me Trent the Love Expert for nothing!

Lightning: Sha-who call you that?

Trent: My AIDS' doctor.

Lightning: You got sha-AIDS? Sha-disgusting!

Trent: …I should have kept that for me. Anyway, what is your problem?

Lightning: Sha-Lightning has two sha-girlfriend. But he doesn't feel sha-good about it.

Trent: It exactly what I was thinking! Listen man, there is something hard in front of you.

Lightning: Your sha-penis? Sha-disgusting.

Trent: Yes…well, no, that's not my point!

Lightning: But sha-you did have a sha-booner in front of sha-me. Not sha-cool.

Trent: Sorry about that. Ok, the hard thing ahead of you is CHOICE. Man, you have to take a choice. It is not easy, between the stupid bombshell who wouldn't know if she was raped or the ghetto gangster…

Lightning: This is so sha-hard! Oh my sha-go! I have to sha-think!

He starts running and screaming.

*Confessionals*

Lightning: Sha-making sha-a sha-choice? Sha-no sha-whay! Sha-I sha-rather sha-die.

*Confessionals*

Trent: I did great. Maybe with this, the alliance of Leshawna-Lindsay-Lightning will crumble. Hehehehe.

*End of Confessionals*

Meanwhile, Noah is petting Ezekiel the cat.

Noah: What a great cat and a good way to relax.

Chris: CHALLENGE TIME!

Noah: You just shout in my ear, Chris.

Chris: Sorry.

 **Challenge Room**

Chris: Today is going to be the best challenge day ever! …Katie, what are you doing?

Katie (eating): Eating to get fat.

Chris: Can't wait to see these jiggly boobies!

Awkward moment.

Chris: Euhm…how was your day?

Noah: It was good before you publicly announced your pedophilia.

Chris: Bah! Who isn't?

Cody: Me.

Chris: That's not what your browser's history tells, Cody.

Cody (embarrassed): Well… I do look like a twelve years old, no?

Gwen: Oh. My. Fucking. God. Kill me.

Cody: Sorry Gwen. Can I kiss you?

Gwen: Pointless try ever.

Cody: That means yes?

Noah: Pretty sure it means "get the fuck out", buddy.

Chris: Can we come back to me?

Lightning: Sha-Lightning can sha-came on you!

Chris: Gosh, that's both gay and disgusting!

Lindsay: Oh my god, Sephiroth, you sound as gay as Tyler!

Tyler: I'm not gay!

Lindsay: Why are you talking to me, creepy man in red suit? You look like Roger Federer. Maybe you are Roger Federer!

Tyler: I am your boyfriend, Lindsay! I want you!

Lindsay: Pretty sure my name is Zazita.

Chris: Cut the crap already! You guys are the worst! Thank you Trent for not talking!

Leshawana: And what about me? Are you racist?

Chris: For Jesus' virgin mother, shut up!

Trent: I'm catholic and I'm offended. Can you show me some excuses?

Chris: No! Today challenge is Hide and Seek! I need two seekers, one from each team!

Cody: I am a good stalker! I'll do it!

Trent: Time to how my mad skills!

Chris: You don't need to act like Harold, Trent.

Trent: Pff, Harold? What a loser.

Chris: He made it to the final five, him!

Trent: Well, I'm now embarrassed.

Chris: So, the others campers are hiding. You have twenty seconds, go go go!

Everyone starts to run.

*Confessionals*

Cody: Time to show why being a creepy stalker isn't always a bad thing!

*Confessionals*

Trent: I want to lead this team. Under my control, we will be undefeatable.

*End of Confessionals*

 **Twenty Seconds Later**

Chris: The challenge is starting!

Cody: I'll look into this closet! (Open the closet) Oh…hehehe, there is no one. Time to search somewhere else.

Trent: I won't lose time searching in this room like you, it will be stupid! (runs somewhere else)

Trent: Maybe they are in the kitchen? Katie seems to like eating, now!

He runs to the kitchen. He see Lindsay.

Trent: Lindsay! Why aren't you hiding?

Lindsay: Cook Pedro found me. I'm here to help you.

Trent: He found you already? Goddamit, Lindsay!

Lindsay: Maybe we should check…euh…in the first room?

Trent: No way are they there, it will be too easy.

Meanwhile…Cody is fancing the bathroom's door.

Cody: Euh…come on guys! I hear you making out! I found you!

Lightning (through the door): You sha-heard nothing!

Cody: Lightning, you are there.

Leshawna: Shat up.

Cody: Leshawna, I know you are there too.

Leshawna: Try to break in if you are a pervert, white trash.

Cody (sighs): Being a pervert had some advantages. (He breaks the door and is horrified by the scene) Gosh! Not cool! But I found you! Now, I only have Noah and Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Meow.

Cody: Well, this is convenient.

Meanwhile…

Trent is in the middle of the ocean.

Trent: Where are you, Delicious Lyme Decease?

Lindsay: I don't think they are outside the submarine, Tarantino.

Trent: You are stupid, so shh.

*Confessionals*

Trent: It is just a matter of time before I found them all. Just see.

*End of Confessionals*

Meanwhile, Cody has found Noah.

Noah: Well, we have lost.

Cody: Yes! YES!

Chris: Congratulations, Cody! You win for your team!

Trent: Wait a second! I call cheating! Where is his team?

Cody: My team? Oh, they are here. (he opens the closet he had open at the beginning of the challenge, revealing his team).

Noah: Trent, are you serious? You didn't check that?

Trent: But Cody had! He said there was nothing!

Noah: There was obviously something, Trent! We lost because of your stupidity!

Lindsay: Haha! I know it!

Chris: Well, I will see you at another elimination ceremony, Incroyable Syphilis.

*Confessionals*

Trent: So, my entire team wants to vote me off. However, I have talked some sense into Ezekiel and Noah. If they voted for me, the Threesome alliance will pick them off after me! I will force a tie against Lightning and win this tie, for God!

*End of Confessionals*

 **Elimination Ceremony**

Chris: I have six campers in front of me and five marshmallows. Trent, are you confident in your chances?

Trent: I think I am a great leader and that I can force a tie; which I'll win, obviously.

Chris: Good. Lindsay, any words?

Lindsay: Tomato.

Chris: Well, good. The first marshmallow is for you.

The next ones are for….

Noah

Ezekiel

Leshawna

The on ly campers left are Lightning and Trent.

Chris: The last marshmallow is for….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Chris: IT'S A TIE!

Trent: YES! WHO HO! You are going doing, sha-scum!

Lightning: No sha-way!

Chris: Er…well, I was saying that there was a tie there. (He pointed to a tie on the floor). Pretty classy tie, no?

Trent: Wait, no tie?

Chris: Yes, there is one! On the floor! One I can wear!

Trent: Yes, but I'm talking about the vote!

Chris: Oh…everybody vote for you except you, Trent. You are out.

Trent: What?!...Fuck you, Chris!

Chris: Well, I hope you like swimming, because you will take the Swim-of-Shame.

Trent: Fuuuuuck!

Chris: And that concludes our fourth episode! What a twist! Nine campers are remaining, who will be the reigning champion? Found out at the next chapter, of Total

Drama

 **SUBMARINE!**

 **Incroyable Syphilis: Ezekiel, Noah, Lindsay, Noah, Leshawna, Noah, Lightning, Noah**

 **Delicious Lyme Decease: Katie, Cody, Gwen, Noah, Tyler**

 **Eliminated: Izzy, Sadie, Trent**

 **I hope IT WAS GOOD! Bet you didn't see this plot twist coming. A small chapter, but good nonetheless. I will see you next week.**

 **Oh, and when you have the chance of reading such a good fanfic, you should review, eh? Seriously, please! I don't want to die of boredom!**


End file.
